A series of Card Game themed events
by The fluffy fluffball of DOOM
Summary: Just something that I made for fun. I just put the characters from Yugioh into the plot of the second Series of Unfortunate events book. Involves lots of humor, Joey being and idiot and a very annoyed Lemony Snicket. No full on slash, but might contain slight hints of Seto x Serenity and Bakura x Marik. Enjoy! ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES (please read)**

**This Fan Fiction shall include, Yugi, Rayo Bakura, and their Yami's, Seto Kaiba and his Yami (Set), Mokaba Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Tea (even though I really hate her so be prepared for lots of hate towards her), Duke, and anyone in the second Series of Unfortunate Events who are NOT Violet, Sunny or Klaus. There might be some light Serenity x Seto, but I don't really know about that at the moment.  
****Items  
****Yugi= puzzle, Rayo=Ring, Seto=Rod  
#Means Host to Yami through mind link# and /means Yami to Host\Notes over, enjoy the fanfic  
****Disclaimer****: Sadly, I do not own Yugioh or the Series of Unfortunate Events *sniff*  
If I did, I would be very rich. I am only borrowing the characters and story line for very important purposes (not). I will give them back soon **

Chapter one!

Lemony Snicket: The stretch of road that leads out of the city, past Hazy Harbour and into the town of Tedia is perhaps the most unpleasant in the world.  
Joey: Why?  
Kaiba: If you keep quiet, he might tell us, Mutt  
Joey: Hey…  
Lemony Snicket: *coughs loudly* so, anyway, It is called the Lousy lane. Lousy Lane runs through fields that are a sickly gray colour…  
Bakura: Descriptive, much?  
Rayo: #Yami, please be nice#  
Kaiba: Can we please just get on with it? This descriptive stuff is DULL  
LS: Ok, fine, Jeez! This story begins with the Yugioh characters travelling on this most displeasing road and from this moment on, the story only gets worse  
Yugi: Yes, it will get worse if you continue to describe everything. I mean, if I wrote the story then the first chapter would be over by now.  
LS: Yes, but maybe if you stopped interrupting me then we can move on!  
Yugi: Ok, fine. Continue the story, but no describing.  
LS: *Sighs* Ok, a fire killed of all the parents of the Yugioh characters, somehow, please don't ask me how…  
Kaiba: But, you are writing the story! Why did you even write that bit if you don't know the answer!  
L.S: *pretends that he hasn't heard* but they all left a massive fortune, which got all joined together, and Kaiba's Dad left Kaibacorp to Seto…  
Kaiba: Hey, No he didn't as I am already the owner of Kaibacorp. I took it over, Remember?  
LS: Oh. Yeah. Ok, scrap the last bit. So, they left money…  
Tea and Bakura: My parents were rich?  
Yugi: I have parents? Seriously, you never see them on the show. I thought they were dead already!  
LS: GUYS! Stop ruining my story. So you went to live with a cruel and horrid man who forced you to do chores and tried to steal your fortune by marrying Tea….  
Tea: Ewwwww…  
LS: But you found out his plan and stopped the play but Count Olaf avoided capture, and now Mr Poe is taking you to someone else. That just about sums it up. OK?  
Yugi: See how short it is without describing? Isn't that better? By the way, what happened about the first book?  
LS: The Fanfiction author couldn't be bothered to write it.  
Yugi: Oh, ok!  
LS: So anyway…can I go back to describing now? PLEASE?  
All: NO!  
LS: Fine. On with the story.  
Mr Poe: Sorry if you are uncomfortable. This new car of mine doesn't fit too many people. We couldn't even fit in any of your suitcases!  
Bakura: OMG! What am I going to do without my stylish clothes?  
Yami: *Glares at Bakura*  
Mr Poe: So I'll drive by here in a week or so and bring them to you  
Bakura: A whole week without my straighteners! WHATEVER SHALL I DO? *Starts to sob dramatically*  
Yami: *Glares at Bakura even more* Thank you Mr Poe.  
Mr Poe: After living so long in the city, I think you will find the country side to be a pleasant change. Oh, here's the turn, we are almost there.  
Everyone: Good.  
LS: Everyone was really bored of being in Mr Poe's small, cramped car with nothing to do.  
Yami: Wow, that was creepy  
Joey: It's like you can read our minds  
Mr Poe: I think you will like Dr. Montgomery too. He has travelled a lot so he has lots of stories to tell.  
Mokaba: Well, me and Seto have travelled a lot and our stories are really, really boring.  
LS: Shut up Mokaba! Stop ruining the story!  
Seto: Hey, that's my line! Only I can use it. I can sue you for that!  
LS: Oh for the sake of cr p! Why did I even let you people into my story? At least the Baudelaire's didn't complain this much!  
Yami: Stop complaining and get on with the story.  
Bakura: Yeah. Oh, how exactly is Dr Montgomery related to us?  
Mr Poe: Well, he is Yugi's father's cousin's wife's sister in law's nephew.  
Mr Poe: You should call him Dr Montgomery, unless he tells you to call him Montgomery. Both his first name and his last names are Montgomery so it doesn't make a difference.  
Bakura: *smiles* his name is Montgomery Montgomery? That's funny  
Mr Poe: Yes, but don't ridicule him about it. That means tease by the way.  
Seto: *sighs* I took my A levels two years early and got straight A's and A*'s. I know what ridicule means  
Yami: And we also know not to tease him. Don't we? *looks at Bakura who nods*  
Mr Poe: Good. Well, here we are.  
LS: Mr Poe pulled up the car up a steep gravel driveway and towards an enormous stone house.  
Kaiba: I bet it's not a big as the Kaiba mansion.  
LS: Hey, STFU, I'm trying to write a story here.  
Kaiba: Just saying, geez!  
LS: Anyway, the house had a square front door made of dark wood, with several columns marking the front porch. To each side of the door were lights in the shape of torches, which were brightly even though it was morning. Above the door…  
Bakura: What did we say about describing? Seriously, you just love to describe…  
L.S: Well, sorrreeyyy *voice drips with sarcasm* this is my story; I shall do what I like!  
Bakura: Just saying.  
Rayo: #Bakura, stop being mean to Lemony. #  
Bakura:/I was just telling Lemon head to speed up! I want to know what happens to us! /  
Yugi: It would be nice to speed up a bit.  
Yami: /True\  
LS: OK! OK! OK! For the sake of f-  
Kaiba: Hey, no swearing. This is meant to be a kid's book!  
LS: ARRRRGH! *Runs around screaming* this isn't even going to be a book if you don't stop interrupting me . He had some snake shaped hedges which had their mouths open showing long, green teeth…  
Bakura: WOW! /Yami, we have to have some hedges like that\  
LS: …they were eerie so the Yugioh characters were hesitant on their way up to the house  
Mokuba: *rushing around* hey, Seto, look at this *points to random stuff* and this…and this…  
Bakura: wow this is so cool! I can't believe we are going to live here  
Tea: Yugi, what's that thing  
Yugi: Tea, that's Mr Poe  
Ls: And they also seem to want to contradict the writer. *coughs*. THE YUGIOH CHARCTERS WERE HESITANT ON THEIR WAY UP TO THE HOUSE  
All (minus Mr Poe): oh, sorry.  
Ls: But, Mr Poe was too busy coaching the children on how they should behave to notice the hedges.  
Mr Poe: Right. Now, where should I start? Bakura, please don't try and kill your new parent. Yugi, can you smooth down that ridiculous hair?  
Yugi: My hair is amazing!  
Mr Poe: Same to you Joey, and no saying Nyah!  
Joey: Adai?  
Mr Poe: Tristan, can you please look slightly more intelligent, Seto, it would be nice if you smiled once in a while *Seto scowls* that's not smiling, and Mokaba please calm down! We want to make a good impression!  
LS: Mr Poe stepped up to the door and rang a doorbell that was one of the loudest the children had ever heard  
Bakura: Not true, we have heard louder  
LS: Must you disagree with everything I say?  
Bakura: Yes!  
LS: *glares at Bakura* after a moment's pause, they could hear approaching footsteps, and the Yugioh characters all looked at one another. They had no way of knowing, of course, that very soon there would be misfortune in that house, but never the less they felt uneasy; '_Would Dr Montgomery be a kind person_?' they wondered  
Duke: Hey can read our thoughts? That's really creepy…  
Tristan: He must be a witch! Burn the witch!  
LS: Please, can I just finish the chapter without and interruptions?  
All: Fine…  
LS: Thank you. They thought, _would he at_ _least be better then Count Olaf? Could he possibly be worse? The _door creaked open slowly, and everyone held their breaths as they peered into the dark entryway. They saw a dark burgundy carpet that lay on the floor…  
Bakura: Why is everything dark? And why does he have a burgundy carpet? That colour went out of fashion weeks ago…  
LS: I thought we were going to have no interruptions?  
Bakura: Umm… yeah…sorry.  
LS: They saw a stained glass light fixture that dangled from the ceiling  
Yugi: You're describing again…  
LS: They saw a large oil painting of two snakes entwined together that hang on the wall  
Mr Poe: Hello? Hello?  
Dr Montgomery: Hello, hello, hello! I am your Uncle Monty, and this is really perfect timing. I just finished making coconut cream cake!  
~end of chapter one!

**Yeah, so that's the end of chapter one! I hope you like it, if you want to review, then it will make me very happy, but if you don't want to, that's ok as well. I'll update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THERE! Well, this is chapter two of my story! I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: no matter how hard I wish, I still don't own YUGIOH. Or a series of unfortunate events.  
There is a mention of Doctor who in here, and, no, I don't own that either. If I did, lots of things would have changed. **

~Chapter two~  
Uncle Monty: Don't you like coconut Seto?  
LS: Everyone was seated around a bright green table, each with a slice of cake. The cake as a magnificent thing, rich and creamy with a perfect amount of coconut. Tristan, Duke, Tea, Rayo, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, and Uncle Monty had nearly finished with their slices, but Seto hadn't eaten anything.  
Seto: I'm sorry, but it's too sweet for me, and I don't normally eat anything around this time anyway.  
Uncle Monty: That's sad. Would you like anything else?  
Seto: If you don't mind, could I make myself some coffee?  
Uncle Monty: Sure, why not?  
Seto: Oh, Mokuba, please don't eat too much of that cake. I do not need you to have a sugar rush, and then get really hyper.  
*Seto goes and makes himself some coffee. Mokuba edges towards the cake*  
Yugi: So, Dr. Montgomery, what type of scientist are you?  
Uncle Monty: None of that Dr. Montgomery stuff. Call me Uncle Monty. Why, even my fellow herpetologists don't call me Dr. Montgomery.  
Rayo: What do they call you?  
Joey: What are herpetologists?  
Mr Poe: Not so many questions, please.  
Uncle Monty: No, that's quite all right. Questions show and inquisitive mind. That means-  
Seto: Full of questions *sits down at the table with coffee mug in hand*  
Uncle Monty: Yes, well done. Well, if you know what that means, I'm guessing you know what herpetologists are.  
Seto: Well, whenever something has -ology at the end of it, it's usually the study of something, so herpetologists must be the study of-  
Uncle Monty: Snakes! I study snakes! Snakes, sakes, snakes! I love snakes, all kinds and I circle the globe looking for different kinds to study here in my laboratory. Isn't that interesting?  
Rayo: That is interesting. It's very interesting. But isn't it dangerous?  
Bakura: /huh. What is life without danger? Boring. /  
Rayo: #Shut up, Bakura#  
Uncle Monty: Not if you know that facts.  
Mr Poe: Well, Dr Montgomery, I have a question. You mentioned circling the globe. Who will look after the children when you are gone  
Seto: Come on. We're old enough to stay by ourselves.  
Set: /In a house full of snakes? That doesn't sound like a good idea/  
Seto: #Hey, I'm not asking you#  
Uncle Monty: I wouldn't dream of it. In ten days time, I shall take you to Peru with me! I want you right there in the jungle with me.  
LS: The Yugioh characters looked at each other in excitement  
Yami: Stop reading our thoughts!  
Tristan: Burn the witch!  
LS: *sighs* continue the story  
Yami: Wow, you would really take us to Peru?  
Rayo: Is it nice?  
Bakura: /who cares if it is nice. Is it dangerous?/  
Seto: I'll lose so much time for Kaibacorp…I'll have to work overtime to try and get everything done before we leave  
Mokuba: but you work so much already.  
Uncle Monty: I'll be glad for your help. *reaches over and takes a slice of Seto's cake* Gustav, my top assistant left an unexpected letter of resignation for me from yesterday. There's a man named Stephano whom I have hired to take his place, but he won't arrive for a week or so, so I am way behind on preparations for the expedition.

Bakura: / *heavily sarcastically* Oh, that's just too bad. /  
Rayo: #I said, shut up!#  
Uncle Monty: I need someone to make sure all the traps are working! Oh, and someone needs to read about the terrain of Peru so we can navigate through the Jungle without any trouble. And someone has to slice an enormous length of rope into small workable pieces! You can decide among yourselves who does what…  
Bakura: *taking over rayos body* Well, I'm pretty good with a knife, so I can cut up the rope…  
Yami: There is no way on earth I am going to let you lose with a knife..  
Bakura: Since when were you the boss of me?  
Yami: Well… I am the main character…  
Bakura: WHAT? You are so not! I am the main character!  
Yami: Since when? I am way more important then everyone in this room!  
Kaiba: Well excuse me! You are not the CEO of a multibillion dollar company! I think it's safe to say that I am the most important person in this room!  
*Yami, Bakura and Kaiba start arguing*  
Joey: *shouts* EVERYONE BE QUITE!  
*They stop arguing*  
Joey: This is a pointless argument  
Tristan: Yes, it is  
Joey: Any, I am obviously the main character  
everyone: WHAT?  
*Everyone starts arguing*  
LS: SHUT UP!  
*Everyone looks at him~*  
LS: If you are quite finished with trying to ruin this story, I would like to continue!  
Everyone: *grumbles* fine!  
LS: Thank you! Now then, how to make this work… Ok, I'll do a list…which is here

**Rayo – cutting rope, Bakura-cutting rope, Set-traps, Seto-research, Mokuba-research , Yami-rope, Yugi-traps, Joey-traps, Duke-research, Tristan-ropes, Tea-traps, MI-traps, Serenity –research**  
Ok, so, everyone got that?  
Everyone:*general murmur of agreement*  
LS: Good! On with the story… Uncle Monty?  
Uncle Monty: *texting on his I phone* Yes?  
LS: *Hisses* you're on!  
Uncle Monty: What? *looks around wildly* Oh, right!  
Uncle Monty: Wonderful! I'm glad you are such enthusiasm. It will make it easier to do without Gustav. It was very strange, his leaving like that, I was unlucky to lose him  
LS: Uncle Monty's face clouded over, a phrase which here means took on a slightly gloomy look as Uncle Monty thought about his bad luck…  
Kaiba: What is about you and having to describe the meaning of, like, every word you ever use in this book?  
LS: *pretends that he hasn't heard Kaiba* … although if Uncle Monty had known what bad luck was soon to come, he wouldn't have wasted a moment thinking about Gustav. I wish – and I'm sure you wish as wel-that we could go back in time and warn him-  
All the Yugioh characters: STOP DESCRIBING!  
LS: I'm narrating! It's a completely different thing!  
Bakura: I don't care what you are doing! Just stop it!  
LS: Fine! But I have no idea what you have against description. I always found that it really livens up a book…  
Bakura: That's great. Now, let's move on  
Uncle Monty: Well, we'd better get started. No time like the present, I always say.  
*The TARDIS appears in the living room (and demolishes half of it at the same time) *  
the doctor: But the past is pretty cool to!  
LS: Who the F*** are you?  
The doctor: I'm the doctor! And… sorry, have I invaded your story?  
Amy Pond: Yeah, he's always doing that!  
The doctor: Now, don't be mean! I was trying to find my way to Venus… I think the TARDIS went slightly wrong…  
Rory: *Sarcastically* No…you think?  
The doctor: HEY! Yeah, so anyway… who are you?  
LS: GET OUT OF MY STORY!  
The doctor: Ok, Ok, Geez, we're going!  
Amy: Rude or what?  
Rory: Well, we did invade this story and destroy half the living room…  
Amy: Still rude  
*The TARDIS goes*  
LS: Right, back to the story…  
*All the characters are staring open mouthed at the place where the TARDIS left*  
Tristan: He has a big blue box which disappears! He must be a witch! A friend for Duke!  
Duke: For the last time, I'm not a witch!  
LS: GUYS! STORY!  
Everyone: Yeah, right, sorry.  
LS: *Groans* I still have 9 pages to write…I can't take it anymore! My Poe, just go back to the bank!  
Mr Poe: *Goes*  
LS: Great, now YUGIOHTAS characters go and pick your rooms.  
Uncle Monty: But, I was supposed to show them the reptile room! And with the whole thing with the incredibly deadly viper, and the name being a misnomer, and in fact that the snake won't hurt anyone at all!  
LS: Well, you just told them about it in 2 sentences.  
Yugi: And see how quickly things go when there is no description or random monologues which have absolutely nothing to do with the rest of the story?  
LS: Hey! I describe things! It's what I do! Now, GO TO BED!  
All Yugioh characters: * they sigh and go upstairs to bed*  
LS: Finally! Peace and quiet!  
*faint sounds of the characters arguing about which rooms are whose can be heard*  
LS: *sighs* I just _knew_ that this was going to be a bad idea…  
~End of chapter two~

**Sooo… that was chapter two. Sorry for the short ending! I just thought it was going on a bit too long. Again, if you want to review, please do, it will make me happy… But I won't threaten to not update in till I get reviews or anything like that.  
If you have never seen doctor who, I strongly recommend it. It's great!  
Chapter 3 coming soon for anyone who is still reading this story!  
**


End file.
